1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of clothing and more particularly, a scarf comprising a plurality of loops of seamless fabric bound together by a band of fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous scarves, mufflers, wraps and shawls in the art. The present invention provides for an article of clothing, particularly a scarf that provides for a plurality of different fashion looks and styles.